digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Adventure: Digitalize
Digimon Adventures: Digitalize is a fan digimon anime series created by supereditor100, which take place in an alternative timeline separate from Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon to the Epilogue Plot It's been 2 years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon and the final battle with Diaboromon. The Digidestineds are now leading normal lives. Kamichi Hiryu, a young high schooler, now have the fate of the Digital World in his hands, as he faces off against the Seven Great Demon Lords and their army of evil digimons, bent on conquering both worlds. He's not alone, with his digimon partner, an Agumon who's rare and unique to other Agumons, not to mention his friends and family to back him up. They'll save the two worlds from evil and restore peace for both worlds. Characters Main Characters Kamichi Hiryu A famous boy detective, who took numerous cases, some with the police, and he was successful in solving them, and won't stop at nothing to expose the truth behind each cases. When he stumbled upon the digimons and the Digital World, after learning that the digimons were being enslaved by evil digimons and an evil man, he took it upon himself to stop them from taking over the human and Digital Worlds. His digimon partner is Agumon. Kishi Aoinu The son of Raion Aoinu, President of Aoinu Internationals. At first, he thinks it would be better if he is the one who tries to save the Digital World, without anyone else to help him. But later learns that friends are the strength he needs to save the Digital World. His digimon partner is Gaomon Sakura Aihime A popular idol that is known as "the Cherry Blossom Princess of Love". She is super-nice to people and are good friends with the female Digidestineds. Her digimon partner is Lalamon Sasuke Sarutobi (The Black Knight) Descendant of the actual Sasuke Sarutobi. He first appears as a cold and moody boy. He wants justice and was tricked by Daemon, who uses Sasuke's quest for justice, and turn him into his dark servant "The Black Knight". His digimon partner is Falcomon Recurring Characters Digidestineds Taichi "Tai" Kamiya He was the Leader of the original Digidestined children. He is Kamichi's fellow teammate in the soccer club. He is 16-years-old, and a 1st year Odaiba High. His Digimon partner is Agumon. Yamato "Matt" Ishida He is one of the most popular boys in school, and the leader of the band rock Teenage Wolves. He was dating Sora Takenouchi, the ace of the tennis team, but broke up due to some relationship problems. He is 16-years-old, and a 1st year at Odaiba High. His Digimon partner is Gabumon. Sora Takenouchi The ace of the school's tennis team, she was frequently dating Matt, but broke up. She is still dealing her with new-found feelings with Tai. She is 16-years-old, and a 1st year at Odaiba High. Her Digimon partner is Biyomon. Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi The smartest boy in school, he is 15-year-old and a 3rd year at Odaiba Junior High. His digimon partner is Tentomon Mimi Tachikawa A 15-years-old living in America, she frequently go visiting in Japan. Her digimon partner is Palmon Joe Kido The oldest of the Digidestineds, he studying to be a doctor. He is 17-years-old, and a 2nd-year in Odaiba Private High. His digimon partner is Gomamon Takeru "T.K." Takaishi Matt's younger brother, he has mixed feelings with Kari. He is 13-years-old and a 1st year in Odaiba Junior High. his digimon partner is Patamon. Hikari "Kari" Kamiya Tai's younger sister, she likes to be nice to everyone as she can. She is 13-years-old and a 1st year in Odaiba Junior High. Her digimon partner is Gatomon. Davis Motomiya A 13-year-old 1st year in Odaiba Junior High who has a crush on Kari. He idolizes Tai. His digimon partner is Veemon. Yolei Inoue She is 14-year-old and a 2nd year in Odaiba Junior High. Her digimon partner is Hawkmon. Cody Hida A 11 year-old boy who is in 5th grade in Odaiba Elementary School, he has a strong sense of justice and a master at kendo. His digimon partner is Armadillomon. Ken Ichijoji A 13-year-old child prodigy who excel in both academics and athletics and attends Odaiba Private Middle School in his 1st year. His digimon partner is Wormmon. Royal Knights A trio of Digidestineds who defends the Digital World, from the forces of the Seven Great Demon Lords and their servant, the Black Knight. Akaichi Hiryu (The Red Knight/Crimson Knight) His digimon partner is Guilmon Tenma Shiroichi (The White Knight) His digimon partner is Kudamon Keiji Aoiruten (The Blue Knight) His digimon partner is Veemon Others Phantom Thief MASK A mysterious gentleman thief, who uses magic to commit his crime. He steal things for the thrill of outwitting the police. He has a unwilling rivalry with Kamichi. His character is based on Phantom Thief Kid from Detective Conan. His digimon partner is Wizardmon Trivia *This series contains elements from Detective Conan, Megaman NT Warrior, and Sengoku Basara. *The 4 Knights in this series may be references to the directions; Black is the reference to Genbu (North), Red is the reference to Suzaku (South), White is the reference to Byakko (West), Blue is the reference to Seiryū (East). The knights can also represents the Digimon Sovereigns.